Entre la espada y la rosa
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: Mientras se encuentra en estado de coma, Kaoru debe de luchar contra un recuerdo muy poderoso: el de Battusai.
1. El accidente

Notas de la autora: Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, así es que no esperen mucho de él, Pero espero les guste y que me envíen s

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, así es que no esperen mucho de él, Pero espero les guste y que me envíen sus criticas y comentarios al mail que esta puesto posteriormente. Es después de la batalla de Enishi (aunque realmente no tiene mucho que ver.) y pues léanlo y vean por ustedes mismos. Ah por cierto el disclaimer es que todos los personajes son de y que bla bla bla bla .

Sin mas por el momento. 

Misashi-san.

**Parte 1**

**El accidente.**

Era un día normal en el dojo Kamiya, como de costumbre Yahiko se levanto para ver lo que Kenshin había preparado para el desayuno. Kenshin en su rutina diaria el primero en levantarse, preparando el desayuno y lavando los platos de la noche anterior.

"Ohayou Kenshin" dijo Yahiko tallándose los ojos y estirándose un poco.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" dijo Kenshin sonriendo como siempre.

"y Sano" pregunto Yahiko sentados para recibir el delicioso desayuno.

"Fue al Akebeko" dijo Kenshin cortando unas zanahorias para la ensalada.

"Y la bruja?" 

"Dejo una nota que iría de compras con Megumi-dono" dijo sirviendo dos platos deliciosos de tofu uno para Yahiko y otro para el.

"La bruja y la zorra juntas jajajajaja!" dijo Yahiko tragándose todo el plato. Kenshin solo sonreía tomando sus palillos y comiendo moderadamente.

"¡Oh Megumi-san mira que lindo kimono!" dijo Kaoru entusiasmada que jalo a Megumi por la manga de su kimono y por poco la tira.

"¡Hai Kaoru, pero espera!" Dijo Megumi recuperándose. 

"¿Crees que se me vea bien?" Dijo Kaoru entusiasmada.

"¿Para que? ¿Para Ken-san?" Dijo Megumi con sus orejas de zorro, Kaoru solamente se sonrojaba, tal vez si Kenshin la viera con algo lindo, el se fijaría en ella y le diría que la ama.

Finalmente compraron el dichoso kimono y fueron a comprar unas cosas para la comida de hoy, hoy todos irán a comer al dojo en motivo de la victoria de Kenshin contra Enishi. Kenshin claro no quería ninguna fiesta pero como era el único que se oponía realmente no le hicieron caso a su petición.

Iban las dos caminando y Kaoru vio a una pequeña en medio de la calle llorando.

"¿Que té pasa pequeña?" dijo en el tono mas sutil que pudo.

"¡Mi gato se perdió y no lo encuentro!" dijo la pequeña entre sollozos. Kaoru sonrío y dijo:

"Pero bueno, no te quedes aquí en la calle, es muy peligroso"

"Hai" dijo la pequeña levantándose y dirigiéndose a la banqueta.

"Yo te ayudare a encontrarlo" dijo Kaoru todavía en medio de la calle sonriendo.

"Kaoru ahora tu sal de la banqueta" dijo Megumi en un tono preocupado.

"Ah Hai, esta bien ahí voy" dijo caminando pero se tropezó con la coladera y callo.

"Estas bien!!" dijo Megumi mas preocupada.

"Hai, creo que ahí se nota lo torpe que soy ja ja ja" dijo riéndose parándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

"Kaoru ahí viene un camión ten cuidado!" Dijo Megumi.

"Huh?" Dijo Kaoru viendo confusa a Megumi, después giro y vio un enorme camión que no frenaba ella por el pánico estaba congelada.

"KAORUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" Grito Megumi corriendo al lugar donde yacía Kaoru, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y su pulso era muy débil. Megumi era un mar de lagrimas al ver a la chica ensangrentada, el conductor solo huyó. Megumi estaba sola y no podía cargar a Kaoru hasta la clínica.

CRASHHHH!!!!! Los platos que sujetaba Kenshin cayeron. Yahiko y Sano (que ya había regresado) corrieron para ver que pasaba.

"Daijabou Kenshin?" Dijo Sano al ver todos los platos en el piso rotos.

"Hai de gozaru" dijo en un estado confuso y en shock.

"Que paso? Porque se te cayeron los platos?" Pregunto Yahiko algo confundido.

"No lo sé de pronto sentí algo que . . . algo paso y no sé . . ." dijo Kenshin seriamente. Cosa que asusto a Sano y a Yahiko.

Megumi solo podía abrazar a la casi inerte muchacha que yacía en sus brazos. Pero por arte de magia apareció Saitou en un carruaje, se bajo y vio a las dos jóvenes, pánico en su rostro al ver tanta sangre, de inmediato le dijo a Megumi.

"Súbela al carruaje y la llevaremos al hospital" dijo cargando a Kaoru y subiendo a Megumi en el carruaje.

"Pero en el dojo . . . tengo que decirles" dijo Megumi en sollozos.

"Yo les diré ahora sube!!!" Dijo Saitou en un tono muy serio. En fin se subieron al carruaje y se fueron al hospital mientras Saitou corría en dirección al dojo Kamiya. Empezó a llover y por fin pudo llegar al dojo. Entro y vio a los tres sentados tomándose un té. Kenshin lo miro confundido, algo paso y no sabia que era.

"Tengo algo que decirles" dijo Saitou bajando la vista a la mesa.

Esas palabras detuvieron el corazón de Kenshin, su mente se llenaba de *Kaoru-dono * 

"Megumi . . ." apenas pudo decir, no podía creer que al ver a Kaoru de esa manera le produjera un nudo en la garganta. Sano quedo en shock se levanto y agarro a Saitou de los hombros sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

"KUSO!!! Que paso con Megumi dime!" Dijo sano al borde de la histeria.

"Sano . . . déjalo que hable!" Grito Yahiko pegándole con su shinai. Sano se calmo y se sentó abruptamente cruzando los brazos su cara llena de preocupación.

"Hm hm a Megumi no le paso nada" dijo Saitou acomodándose el cuello del uniforme. los ojos de Kenshin se agrandaron y susurro "Kaoru . . ." 

"Como estaba diciendo Megumi llevo a Kaoru al hospital . . . ella estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, ahora ella y Megumi están en el hospital de Hikari no Aka" dijo Saitou mirando fijamente a los tres. La noticia los dejo en shock los tres con los ojos grandes. Kenshin no lo podía creer Kaoru . . . en un hospital . . . * y no estuve ahí para protegerla * penso.

Sano se paro abruptamente y dijo:

"Vamos ahora mismo al hospital" dijo cogiendo a Yahiko por el cuello de su gi, Kenshin seguía en shock sentado mirando en la nada. Sano se enfado y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, que lo despertó:

"¿Oro?" Dijo sobándose la cabeza.

"¡Kenshin no hay tiempo vamos a ver a Jou-chan!" Grito Sano saliendo disparado junto con Yahiko a la puerta del dojo.

"Hai" dijo Kenshin levantándose lentamente.

_¡Por que té tardas tanto, apúrate! ¡Todavía puedes encontrarla viva!_ * le dijo una voz interior. Y dicho y hecho fue como un rayo hacia el hospital donde estaba su único sentido de vida.

_Kaoru . . . no dejare que me quiten otra vez a la persona que amo_ penso corriendo entre la lluvia pensando en Tomoe y en Kaoru.

En la clínica yacía en una cama Kaoru con miles de vendas en la cabeza, brazos y piernas. A su lado sentada en una silla se encontraba Megumi, tomando su temperatura y presión. Aunque no podía por las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, al ver a Kaoru tan lastimada.

El doctor entró, haciendo que Megumi se sobresaltara, la cara del doctor no le gustaba nada. El doctor se ajusto sus lentes y dijo seriamente:

"Por el momento no hay nada que podamos hacer, la joven se encuentra en un estado inconsciente que probablemente tiempo después quede en coma, se hizo todo lo que estaba en mis manos, y ahora depende de ella y su fortaleza seguir con vida".

Megumi solo se quedo en shock, lagrimas y más lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. ¡Demonios! Ella era un doctor y no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su amiga, que tipo de medico era ella, sin tan siquiera podía ayudar a aquella que era como su hermana. *No, hasta el mismo doctor hizo lo que pudo y no pudo ayudarla, si el no pudo menos podría yo" penso soltando mas lagrimas, en eso vio a una cabeza rojiza. En eso corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente sin poder contener el llanto.

"¡Ken-san!" dijo llorando cada mas fuerte. Kenshin solamente sobaba su cabeza y quedaba viendo a la nada, ninguna sonrisa, ninguna luz en sus ojos. Después fijo su vista en la persona que yacía en al cama. Su Kaoru-dono, pero esa . . . esa no era la Kaoru-dono que conocía, esta era . . . más pálida, sin vida, sin la fuerza y vitalidad que siempre vio en ella desde el primer momento en que la vio.

"Megumi-dono, necesitas descansar yo cuidare de Kaoru-dono, tu vete con Yahiko y Sano a comer algo, yo estaré aquí" dijo tratando de asimilar una sonrisa.

"¡Demo!" dijo Megumi levantando su cabeza, pero Kenshin le sonrío mas y dijo: "Prometo cuidarla . . . no pasara nada, Onegai Megumi-dono, Onegai" mirándola tiernamente pero con un poco de melancolía y dolor en sus ojos.

"H . . . Hai Ken-san" dijo ya un poco mejor dando unos cuantos suspiros. Se retiro, y se fue con Yahiko y Sano, ya que no dejaron entrar a ambos al hospital puesto que Sano esta armando pleito por no dejar entrar a Yahiko porque apenas tenia 11 años. 

Pero en fin Kenshin quedo solo con Kaoru, agarro una silla y se sentó a lado de ella agarrando su mano delicadamente. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello rojo. Después agarro fuertemente la mano de Kaoru, levanto su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, impidiendo que lagrimas surgieran por sus ojos. Le dolía tanto pero aun, no podía dejar esas lagrimas correr. El solamente se quedó viéndola fijamente, sus ojos llenos de inseguridad, miedo y melancolía.

Mientras la contemplaba poco a poco se quedo dormido sin importarle lo mojado que estaba después de correr bajo la lluvia. Se quedó dormido a lado de ella su mano sujetando fuertemente la de ella.

Fin de la Parte Uno

Ohayo, Ohayo gozaimasu = a buenos dias

¿¿Bueno que tal?? Se que no es muy convincente por el momento pero, pero en el siguiente capitulo se enfrenta a sus peores miedos, pero quien estará ahí para salvarla? Una lucha entre su subconsciente y tal vez una cruel verdad, tendrá la capacidad suficiente para basarse en sus principios? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo. He he he espero les guste ok? Atte. Misashi-san Mándeme sus comentarios y criticas a [][1]misashi29@hotmail.com

Sayonara! ^_^

   [1]: mailto:misashi29@hotmail.com



	2. Realidad o Ilusión

Parte 2

Parte 2 Realidad o Ilusión

Kaoru se encontraba acostada en la nada, en la nada puesto que solo ella podía verse entre tanta oscuridad. Abrió sus ojos y vio que no había nada, solo podía verse a ella misma y la poca luz que la alumbraba desde arriba. ¿De donde venia esa luz? Trato de mirar hacia arriba pero esta luz la segaba. Entonces decidió mirar a su alrededor. Trato de levantarse pero un dolor en su cuerpo lo impidió haciendo que cayera en seco al suelo. Intento una segunda vez, en la cual su cuerpo resistió y pudo ponerse de pie.

"¿Que me paso?" Era su pregunta poniendo una mano en su frente, su vista era borrosa. Así es que vacilaba un poco al caminar. ¿Pero caminar hacia donde? Porque no había ningún camino, no había nada. Pero si no caminaba o no iba hacia algo o a otro punto se quedaría en la nada y pasaría nada. Decidió caminar y su vista regreso poco a poco a su estado normal. Pero no sabia a donde iba, pero de pronto empezó a ver niebla por todas partes. Bueno por lo menos ya no era la única cosa existente en este lugar. Siguió caminando y después vio arboles quemados, y hojas quemadas a su alrededor. Un frío tremendo paso por su espina, y el ambiente o el lugar en el que iba caminando no le gustaba nada. Empezó a ver fuego, e hizo que sus ojos crecieran mas y más con horror y angustia. Corriópara ver de donde provenía el fuego y varias casas a su alrededor se quemaban. Gritos por todas partes, que haciendo que Kaoru se sintiera mas desesperada. Después escucho a alguien gritar:

"¡Si no nos entregan al Hitokiri Battousai, este pueblo arderá como el infierno!" El que grito esto era un hombre alto pelo negro y ojos negros también. Su risa era histérica, y un poco escalofriante. Kaoru lo miro directo a los ojos, furia al ver que por una sola persona sufriera tanta gente.

"¡Ellos no tienen la culpa!" Kaoru grito. "¡Como si me importara!" Le respondió irónicamente. Después otra voz se le unió. "A mí tampoco me importa, quémalos a todos, así facilitarías mi trabajo" esa voz puso en shock tanto al hombre como a Kaoru, era la voz de . . . de . . . ni más ni menos que . . .

"Hitokiri Battousai!" Grito el hombre desenvainando su katana. Battousai solo sonrío, sus ojos color ámbar llenos de hambre . . . hambre de sangre e ira.

"Kenshin . . ." ella susurró. El se volteó y le sonrío, pero era una sonrisa la cual no le daba confianza. Como si le fuera a hacer algo, le empezó a dar miedo. Y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás todavía viendo a Battousai. El sonrío mas y le dijo seriamente en tono irónico:

"¿Acaso no es gracioso? Mira que inventar un gran siniestro, quiere decir que no te encuentras bien de tus facultades mentales" su sonrisa más malévola que nunca. Kaoru quedo en shock, hasta que le respondió:

"¡Cómo que inventar! ¡Mira hacia atrás hay llamas por todas partes, y ese. . . va a quemarlo todo y a ti no te importa!" Dijo casi gritando.

"Yo no veo nada" dijo simplemente volteando y de todo el fuego las llamas, absolutamente todo se desapareció en la obscuridad. Solo quedaban él y Kaoru. Kaoru se quedo con los ojos mas abiertos que nunca, sorprendida de lo que pasaba.

"Pero . . . yo . . .tu" no pudo acabar estaba muy sorprendida, ¡Qué demonios estaba pasando! ¿Dónde estaba? Eran las preguntas que inundaban su mente. Después Battousai la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Vaya y lo más gracioso y tal vez penosos es que me tienes miedo, yo el hombre que más amas, y tu dichosa me aceptaste, TODO yo, pero ahora estas demostrando lo contrario" dijo acercándose mas, Kaoru solo tragaba saliva y retrocedió un poco. 

"El hecho de que te que te tenga miedo, no quiere decir que te rechace" trato de hablar pero en vez de hablar parecía que balbuceaba.

"¿AH sí? Entonces si no me rechazas, ¿por qué retrocedes? El tener miedo lleva al rechazo, como vasa tener una vida conmigo si me tienes tanto miedo, cada vez que mi lado oscuro resurge" dijo malévolamente. 

"Yo . . . tu . . ." dijo Kaoru retrocediendo sin poder sacar las palabras, quería llorar pero no podía otra vez se había congelado. Entonces Battousai balanceo su espada y sangre sé regó por todo el suelo. Un grito de agonía de la chica se escuchaba en el lugar oscuro.

"¡Kaoru-chan!" Grito Megumi tratando de levantar a Kaoru.

"¿Megumi?"

"Si, lamento no poder ser el rurouni pelirrojo" dijo sarcásticamente sonriendo un poco al ver como la joven se sonrojaba al comentario.

"Menos mal que todo fue un sueño" suspiro Kaoru.

"Hai gritabas como loca" agrego Yahiko "Es hora de pararse bruja ¿si no quien me va ayudar a practicar huh?" Dijo con tono humorístico.

"Gomen . . ."dijo Kaoru bajando la mirada.

Los tres salieron del cuarto de Kaoru, cuando de repente se escucho un ¡¡¡BOOOOOM!!! Todos salieron al patio y vieron a Kenshin ya preparándose para la lucha. Su contrincante era ni más ni menos que . . . Chou. ¿Chou? ¿Acaso no se había unido con Saitou? Bueno al parecer Chou había cambiado de parecer, y ahora quería enfrentarse a Kenshin.

Kaoru tenia miedo de que sus sueños se volvieran realidad. No quería ver de nuevo a Battousai.

Pero sucedió lo que más temía poco a poco Kenshin se volvía más agresivo . . . se estaba volviendo el temible Battousai lo podía notar por el color ámbar de sus ojos. Chou estaba perdiendo (era de esperarse) pero nunca creyeron que Kenshin tan fácilmente cedería a convertirse en Battousai. Acabo en un dos por tres con Chou, y su fleco tapaba sus ojos. Tenia la cabeza baja y la espada todavía en posición de combate, algo muy raro. Después le dijo a Yahiko en un tono muy seco:

"Yahiko vamos a entrenar que te parece" dijo Kenshin sonriendo un poco. Kaoru sospechaba, pero miro a Yahiko que estaba dispuesto y seguro.

"Kenshin sé un poco flexible conmigo . . .he he ya que no soy tan profesional como tu" dijo con un poco de simpatía. En eso llego sano masticando el hueso e pescado y viendo el entrenamiento de Kenshin con Yahiko.

Todo empezó con un pequeño calentamiento, espadas bloqueaban golpe, bloqueo y así hasta que Kenshin acelero el paso los ataques eran más rápidos y fuertes, ya tres habían alcanzado a Yahiko. Kaoru le pregunto que si estaba bien y este le dijo que eran simples rasguños. Kenshin sonrío y cada vez que Yahiko hacia un intento de ataque el contraatacabacon mas fuerza y los rasguños ahora eran mas profundos. Yahiko comenzaba a sudar, y a tragar saliva hasta que cayo al suelo de sentón. Kaoru grito que pararan pero Yahiko dijo que no, Kenshin seguía con mas rapidez hasta que Yahiko bajo guardia de la debilidad y la espada atravesó su costado. Haciendo que cayera inmóvil en el pasto. Kaoru, Megumi y sano gritaron en horror y corrieron a ver al niño inerte que yacía en el pasto.

"¡Yahiko!" Grito Kaoru con todas sus fuerzas, lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Después vio que el niño había muerto y lo mantuvo en sus brazos. Sano se puso rabioso y le grito a Kenshin:

"¡Kuso! ¡Cómo pudiste eres un estúpido que demonios té pasa!" Sano se descargo contra Battousai conectándole un gran golpe en él estomago, Battousai cayo al suelo, pero se levanto y le dijo a sano:

"Y que me vas a hacer?" Dijo en un tono serio. Kaoru temblaba del miedo.

"Retarte a un duelo" dijo en el mismo tono.

"Bien, empecemos" dijo sonriendo.

Megumi empezó a sospechar, y vio que Battousai acabaría con sano ahora, entonces decidió interponerse entre sano y el, pero la espada fue mas rápida y antes de que Battousai se detuviera la espada de éste atravesó el cuerpo de Megumi, haciéndola caer inerte al suelo. Sano miro con horror, y volteo a ver a Battousai con rabia, fue al ataque pero también la espada de Battousai ganó haciendo que cayera a lado de Megumi. Sangre por todas partes . .. Kaoru no podía creer lo que pasaba, y lagrimas se soltaron de sus ojos. viendo los cuatro cadáveres, uno de ellos en sus brazos, grito con todo el aire de sus pulmones y grito con rabia:

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KEEEEENSHIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!" Y después se desplomo al suelo.

Kenshin se levanto abruptamente de la silla, sus ojos se agrandaron y vieron a que Kaoru grito su nombre, era un grito con rabia, enojo. . . ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Lo mas seguro es que tenga pesadillas. Bajo su cabeza y agarro fuertemente su mano, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron en horror al sentir que Kaoru ya no transmitía ningún signo de ki. Salió corriendo y fue por el doctor. Se quedo esperando afuera del cuarto durante unos 15 min. Después el doctor salió con una cara muy seria ajustándose los lentes dijo seriamente a Kenshin:

"Lamento decirle que su esposa entro en coma . . . no hay nada mas que hacer" 

Ustedes pensaran que Kenshin se impresiono con esta noticia, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el escuchar al doctor decir a Kaoru como su esposa. Di las gracias al doctor por todo y se metió al cuarto de Kaoru, agarro la silla y se sentó. Dio un gran suspiro y le susurro:

"Mi esposa...cuanto desearía que así fuera" mientras acariciaba su cara con sus dedos y continuo "Aishiteru koishi pero debí de haberte lo dicho antes, ahora es demasiado tarde" sonrío débilmente y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. 

Otra vez las retuvo pero el dolor esta vez era más grande porque ahora era seguro de que la había perdido. Y por primera vez en diez años o más, lloro . . . sus sollozos se mezclaban con el sonido de la lluvia que caía en las calles de Tokio

FIN PARTE 2

Koishi = amor Aishiteru = te amo


	3. Enfrentamiento al ser amado

Perdon por la tardanza pero aquí esta

Perdon por la tardanza pero aquí esta!!!

**Capitulo 3******

**Enfrentamiento al ser amado . . .******

Megumi entro al cuarto junto con Yahiko y Sano. Vieron a Kenshin sentado con la cabeza baja y temblando por los sollozos que soltaba.

"Ken-san que paso?" dijo Megumi tristemente ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"Kaoru . . . Kaoru-dono callo en coma Megumi-dono, no estuve ahí para protegería . . . no estuve . . ." susurraba con melancolía mientras más lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

"Kenshin no baka! No siempre estarás ahí para proteger a todo mundo! Además fue un accidente! SI fuera una pelea voy de acuerdo pero . . ." Megumi callo a Sano dándole un gran codazo en el estomago haciéndolo murmurar:

"Zooooorra" Megumi lo miro fríamente y este solo se calló

"Ejem . . .en parte Sanosuke tiene razón, no siempre estarás ahí para proteger a todo mundo los accidentes pasan . . ." dijo Megumi consolando al rurouni.

"Hai . . . pero ahora es ella la que se va. . . porque no yo? Yo he sido el que ha quitado tantas vidas, yo debería de ser el que muera." Dijo tristemente.

"y hacer que Jou-chan sufriera? Yo no creo que tu quisieras que ella sufriera . . . por ti" dijo Sano recuperándose del golpe.

"Tienes razón pero . . . no creo . . . no sé . . ." dijo con los ojos entreabiertos.

"Kenshin creo que necesitas descansar . . . no has dormido nada y te hará daño. Si te pasa algo no podrás cuidar de la bruja . . . digo Kaoru" Dijo Yahiko preocupado por Kenshin y por Kaoru . . . aquella que siempre había sido como una hermana mayor . . . alguien a quien seguir . . . su única familia, la que lo había recogido de la calle junto con Kenshin, y le había dado un lugar donde vivir. Se puso a pensar todo este tipo de cosas, y su corazón sentía que se hundía, realmente las noticias le habían pegado muy duro, pero tenia que ser fuerte. Mostrando su dolor no ayudaría en nada a nadie. 

"Gracias Yahiko . . . lo haré para cuidar de Kaoru-dono" agarro unas mantas y se recostó en el sillón de alado.

"Pero . . . yo me refería que vinieras al dojo con nosotros! No vas a descansar nada recostado en un sillón! Vamonos!" Dijo Yahiko gritando. Varias enfermeras corrieron a la habitación y regañaron a Yahiko diciéndole que se callara.

"Yahiko descansare en paz acompañando a Kaoru-dono que en el dojo" dijo Kenshin sonriéndole dulcemente.

"Arghhh Pobre tonto enamorado . . . ni modo yo me voy!" Dijo azotando la puerta recibiendo otro regaño. Megumi y sano se despidieron también después Kenshin les sonrío y les dijo.

"Cuídenlo a el también, le esta haciendo daño" dijo suavemente. Los dos asintieron con la cabeza. Kenshin se acomodo en el sillón cerrando sus pesados párpados.

Ya en el dojo Sano y Megumi vieron a Yahiko practicando con un poste de madera golpeándolo fuertemente. Sano discretamente le dijo que los dejara solos. Tal vez así podría sacar al verdadero Yahiko . . .

"Konbawa Yahiko-chan" dijo molestándolo y funciono.

"Que quieres cabeza de gallo" dijo molesto pero aun sin mirarlo.

"Por que tanta rabia?" Dijo sentándose en una roca.

"Que te importa!" Dijo más enojado aun.

"Mucho . . . de otra manera no estaría preguntándote" dijo serio, Yahiko lo volteo a ver sorprendido que el cabeza de gallo le importara alguien como el.

"Es Jou-chan verdad? La bruja realmente te importa" dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

Yahiko se quedo sorprendido y se quedo callado solamente asintió tristemente.

"Hmm realmente te aconsejo que saques todo ese dolor . . . de otra manera acabaras como Jou-chan en el hospital" Sano dijo emitiendo una pequeña risa.

"No ayuda en nada . . ." dijo seriamente. Sano se sorprendió un poco por la seriedad del niño.

"Te ayuda a ti Yahiko-kun . . . Si lo guardas todo adentro el dolor cada vez se hará más grande" dijo Megumi que había escuchado toda la conversación. Sano y Yahiko se quedaron estáticos.

"Yo . . . yo . . . No quiero que se muera Megumi-san" Dijo Yahiko haciendo unos cuantos sniff sniff. Megumi se acerco al pequeño espadachín y lo abrazo fuertemente. Sano sonrío dulcemente a la hermosa imagen que ellos dos hacían. Al abrazarlo Yahiko se soltó llorando y se quedo dormido después de 1 hora y media de llorar. Entre Megumi y Sano lo cargaron al futon.

"No sabia que las zorras pudieran portarse así" Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Hmpf . . . Tu y tus estúpidas ideas, será mejor que me vaya a la clínica a ayudar al doctor Genzai." Dijo un tono secante.

"Ahhh como sea . . . en fin yo iré con Kenshina que me dé la guardia" Dijo Sano bajando la cabeza. Megumi sonrió levemente, y Sano se atemorizo.

"Porque sonríe zorra?" dijo inquieto

"Que, no puedo?" Dijo mas seca que nunca.

"Er . .humm bueno mejor me voy" dijo maldiciendo su derrota mientras caminaba fuera del dojo. Megumi sonrío mas . . .

Ya en el hospital Sano vio a Kenshin durmiendo plácidamente, con una sonrisa en su cara. 

"Que estará soñando?" Se pregunto. Se acerco mas y se sentó en una silla contemplando la luna por la ventana. Escucho pequeños balbuceos y vio que eran de Kenshin. Se acerco para ver era . . .

"Kajour dognaosh shitempu" murmuro Kenshin, Sano hizo una cara y dijo curiosos.

"Vamos! Explícate bien hombre!" sacudiéndolo un poco, esta vez la frase fue mas clara:

"Kaoru dono Aishiteru"murmuro Kenshin, sano hizo otra cara de ya lo sabia mirando hacia arriba en desesperación. (Aishiteru = te amo)

"Baka! Ojalá se lo dijeras despierto!" Dijo con tono burlón. En eso Kenshin abrió lentamente los ojos y enfoco su vista a la figura enfrente de él.

"Sano?" Dijo con voz dormilona todavía.

"Quién más tu amada Kaoru!" Dijo burlándose. Kenshin lo miro con recelo y simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia Kaoru.

Abrió sus ojos y solo veía que estaba cubierta de sangre, su ropa sus manos . . . miraba desconsolada y con mucho dolor se levanto de donde estaba.

Donde estaba? Se pregunto. Veía a su alrededor y todo era negro, solo ella misma podía verse y la sangre que la rodeaba.

En eso pronto comenzó a ver un árbol de cerezo, ahí había una cabaña con una vela prendida, se acerco corriendo y vio en el piso a una mujer de pelo negro, que cubría su cabeza.

La muchacha de repente se levanto haciendo unos cuantos quejidos de dolor. Kaoru se hincó ante ella y le pregunto:

"Estas bien?" Le dijo delicadamente poniendo su mano en el hombro de la joven. Pero al ponerlo sobre su hombro esta sobrepaso el hombro. Como si fuera un fantasma, se lleno de terror y alejo su mano. Después la chica se asomo al marco de la puerta, y el viento mecía su pelo, tenia unos ojos tristes. Después Kaoru se incorporo y miro hacia donde la joven prestaba su atención. Eran dos hombres. Uno muy fuerte, musculoso y con una katana en mano. Su contrincante era . . . era . . . Himura Kenshin. Se veía muy joven y solo tenia una parte de su cicatriz en x. Ahora eran dos quienes presenciaban el duelo, ambos estaban jadeantes, hasta que Kaoru pudo reconocer los ojos ámbar con hambre de sangre, y también supo que la joven lo sabia, por que su rostro blanquecino cambio a uno color mas pálido. Ella sostenía junto a sus manos de forma protectora a una ramita, eso fue lo que llamo su atención. Después vio como Battousai se preparaba a dar su ataque final, rápidamente la joven abrió sus ojos con horror y corrió entre ellos, llego justo a tiempo para impedir el ataque, pero el pago de eso le costo su vida, la espada de Battousai atravesó su ligero cuerpo, desafortunadamente la espada también acabo con el costado del otro hombre. Haciéndola caer inerte al suelo. Battousai miro con horror al cuerpo desfallecido. Le abrazo fuertemente, Kaoru no pudo escuchar las ultimas palabras de la joven, pero vio como levantaba con dedos temblorosos su mano hacia la cicatriz de Battousai en su mejilla, y después callo como ligera pluma al suelo. Los ojos de Battousai volvieron al color original azul violeta, y varias lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Kaoru lloraba, se hinco y poco a poco la imagen de Kenshin con su fallecida amada desaparecieron al igual que el cuerpo del otro hombre, el árbol y la cabaña desaparecieron, Kaoru estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

"No tienes por que llorar, muerta esta y lo estará siempre" dijo una voz muy seca. Kaoru volteo para encontrar esos ojos ámbar mirándola fijamente.

"Ke-ke-ke-shin" dijo con asombro.

"Yo naci para matar, y ella me acepto así, tuvo que aceptar las cosas aun y fuera con su vida, pobre tonta" dijo irónicamente, los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron en asombro.

"No! . .. " dijo con voz ahogada.

"no que?" 

"Tu la amabas, tu no naciste para matar, te enseñaron a matar!!" dijo con mas lagrimas.

"Claro que no, de otro modo no estaría yo aquí" dijo sonriendo.

"Que? No entiendo?" dijo con un poco de miedo a esa sonrisa.

"Estoy aquí para acabar contigo, realmente fuiste una estúpida al aceptar a un asesino como yo, ahora tengo que matarte" dijo con una sonrisa mas amplia y malévola. Kaoru lo miraba con horror y mucho miedo, y poco a poco se hacía hacia atrás.

"Pero por que??!" Dijo en llanto.

"Por que?? Por que eres débil, y bastante hartante, realmente no mereces estar con un asesino como yo, nunca estarías a mi nivel" dijo caminando hacia ella desenfundando su katana. Kaoruretrocedía, se volteo y corrió . . . no sabia a donde . . . pero ella quería estar lejos de ahí.

_Por que eres débil, y bastante hartante ___

_nunca estarías a mi nivel_

Las palabras parecían como látigos golpeando su cabeza . . .

"jajá jajá! No importa a donde vayas, de todas maneras acabare contigo!" Dijo corriendo tras ella.

"Kaoru llego a un lugar donde era un callejón sin salida. Volteo horrorizada, y vio a Battousai apuntando el filo hacia ella.

"Esto es deprimente, realmente me amabas? Si realmente me amaras no me tendrías tanto miedo!" una sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro.

"Pero bueno . . . quiero que sea una muerte digna así es que levanta esa shinai y lucha contra mi . . . tendrás que matarme para salvar tu vida" dijo mirando la shinai que de la nada se encontraba a lado de Kaoru.

"Con una shinai no se mata! No tiene siquiera filo!" Dijo con desesperación.

"Que bueno que haya aceptado el duelo, no . . . pero tu sabes una técnica para apretar un punto para que la gente pierda su energía . . . te la enseñó tu padre no?" Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Pero era en un caso extremo!!!!" Grito.

"Esto, es un caso extremo . . ." dijo preparándose, Kaoru tomo la shinai y se puso en posición de combate . . . 

Ambos comenzaron su lucha de sobre vivencia. 

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo el gran final de esta batalla y de esta historia

atte. Misa-chan


	4. Recuerdos que traen a la realidad

Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Recuerdos que traen la realidad.

La batalla estaba un poco dispareja, puesto que Battousai, tenia una katana la que podía cortar un árbol en menos de un segundo. Kaoru estaba ya con varias cortadas y apenas se mantenía de pie.

Hasta su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa, y veía como Battousai sonreía triunfante.

Tengo que enseñarle que no soy débil . . . se dijo para reanimarse.

En eso cayo en sus rodillas, y varias imágenes y palabras rondaban en su cabeza.

No me importa tu pasado, me importa lo que eres ahora. . . . .

Kenshin lavando su ropa, y la de toda la pandilla.

Preparando el desayuno . . .

Kaoru-dono! Daijabou de gozaru? (Esta usted bien Srta. Kaoru?)

¡¡¡¡¿ORO?!!!!!!

Kaoru pegándole con su shinai en la cabeza.

La batalla con Shishio.

La batalla con Yineh . . . .

Tiene solo 5 minutos de vida si no me das un duelo a muerte, morirá!

Kenshin al rescate de Kaoru con Enishi.

El abrazo de su despedida.

Cuando juega con las nietas del Dr. Gensai

Yo utilizo la espada para proteger a las personas que me necesiten, así como Kaoru-dono lo usa para proteger a los que ama.

Su sonrisa.

Su gentileza

Sus ojos ámbar, su rabia . . .

Su pasado . . .

"NO MAAAAAASSSSSS!!!!!" Grito con todo lo que podía, Battousai se quedo confundido.

"Que?" 

"No me importa quien seas, te conozco perfectamente, no necesitas ser tan cruel contigo mismo!"

Dijo con las lagrimas brotando de su cara, aventó la shinai al suelo.

"Cruel conmigo mismo? Por favor déjate de payasadas!" Dijo riéndose.

"Tu eres amable y tierno, te preocupas por las personas que quieres, No me importa lo que hiciste en el pasado, ni cuantas vidas has quitado, por lo que me concierne tu ya has pagado suficiente por lo que has hecho y has sufrido también . . .!"

"Y que mas te da! Por que lloras por mi!! Deja de llorar!!" Dijo desesperado apuntando su katana a su pecho.

"Lloro por que nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte, que cuando tu sufres yo también" sus lagrimas cada vez eran mas y mas.

"Pero si me amas, siempre estarás en el peligro, en la miseria, no puedes amarme!" Dijo rabioso.

"Enfrentaría al demonio si eso significa que te alejen de mí, Mi vida puede estar en peligro, pero por lo que me concierne, tú lo vales, Y si tomas mi vida, estaré satisfecha de que yo te amaba y tu me amabas de regreso, Acepto el peligro y todo eso ya que eso es parte de su vida, Yo acepto todo de ti . . . por siempre" dijo con las ultimas palabras en un ligero susurro.

"NO!!!! Entiende no te amo! Soy una asesino que no ama nadie, si estas tan segura de amarme, entonces ve al infierno!! Por que hoy será el ultimo día de tu vida!!!" Dijo cargándose contra Kaoru quien solo lo veía a los ojos con cierta determinación, tanto amor, Battousai fue as rápido y Kaoru no se quito extendió sus brazos esperando el golpe final, y llego. Battousai se sorprendió que Kaoru no se quitoy al estar atravesando su cuerpo, ella cerro sus brazos en él susurrando:

"Aishiteru. . . . Zutto" (te amare siempre) y en eso los sus ojos se volvieron azul violeta, y abrazo de regreso a la casi inerte Kaoru llena de sangre.

"A-ai-ai-aishiteru . . . Kenshin" dijo Kaoru con leves suspiros.

"PORQUE????!!!!" Dijo Kenshin desesperado.

"Por ser tu . . . por todo . . .gracias" dijo eso y su cabeza cayo desfallecida, sangre brotando de su vientre y Kenshin sujetando a Kaoru por la cintura. Todo se volvióen una luz blanca . . .

"Dónde estoy?" Kaoru abrió sus ojos, su cuerpo le dolía con un demonio. Se movió un poco pero no sentía nada, había algo en ella, encima de ella.

"Estaré muerta?" Pensó al ver que solo podía ver luz blanca. Después toda la luz se absorbió y ahora veía borroso. Se tallo los ojos y recostó su cabeza sobre eso tan suave.

"Si . . . estoy muerta, lo mejor fue que pude decirle lo que siento" dijo pensando en sus ojos violetas mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, los abrió y . . . .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trato de gritar pero su garganta le molestaba, lo primero que vio fue algo rojo recostado parte en su abdomen parte en su pecho, ella estaba en una cama. Y sintió que algo estaba en su mano. Era SU mano, SU pelo . . . lo que sentía. Ahora recordaba había pasado el accidente y después todo ese sueño.

"Kenshin . . ." susurro finalmente, apretó su mano y acaricio suavemente su cabeza. El rurouni se levanto cual resorte y del susto vio fijamente a Kaoru dando un . . .

"OOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOOOOO???????!!!!!!!" 

"Ohayo Kenshin . . ." dijo Kaoru sonriente. Kenshin estaba en shock y después sus ojos melancólicos se llenaron de alegría.

"Ohayo Kaoru-dono" dijo Kenshin abrazando a Kaoru fuertemente, en eso se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se trato de hacer hacia atrás. Pero Kaoru lo detuvo y cogió su cara entre sus manos.

"Iie . . . no . . ."

"ORO?" 

"por favor, no lo hagas mas, no te apartes de mi . . . sin ti . . . yo. . . no" dijo Kaoru pero vio que Kenshin ocultaba sus ojos en sus mechones sin mirarla.

"mírame . . ." le susurro. Kenshin agito un poco la cabeza y le dijo:

"no te pondré en peligro . . . no puedo . . ."

El temperamento de Kaoru comenzó a subir. BAKA!!! Pensó

"No puedo . . . lo siento Kaoru-dono" 

"ARGHHHHH!! Kenshin no BAKA!!!" le empezó a sacudir con fuerza, el pobre Kenshin tenia los ojos de sorpresa y solo puros ORO! Salían de su boca.

"Kaoru—dodododoooooooononononooooo!!!" el no podía hablar mientras ella lo agitaba adelante y hacia atrás.

"Deja de flagelarte! Prefieres vivir el resto de tu vida solo y miserable?" Prefieres hacernos la vida infeliz???"y comenzó a llorar. No quería perderlo, no cuando aquel sueño había sido tan verídico.

"Orororo!" solo podía gemir mientras sus ojos giraban cual canicas.

Ella lo soltó y se cruzo de brazos, su llanto rompiendo el shock de Kenshin haciéndole el corazón partirse.

"no llores . . . . onegai" (por favor) le susurro con cierto dolor en su voz.

"Y por que no" refuto como niña pequeña. Kenshin hizo lo único que podía. La tomo de los hombros y la abrazo tiernamente.

"yo nunca quise lastimarte . . . en serio . . . " dijo susurrándole al oído.

"Te amo . . . " dijo Kaoru con lagrimas todavía y con unos cuantos snif snif. Kenshin se quedo perplejo y sus ojos bien abiertos. Kaoru al ver su silencio lentamente quito sus brazos de encima. Sus ojos llenos de tristeza al ver que Kenshin la veía en estado de shock.

"Como puedo aceptar todo lo que me ofreces a cambio de una vida de peligro y de miseria" dijo adolorido.

"tu lo vales . . . . y estando a tu lado no seria ninguna miseria . . . . Pero esta bien que no . . . no . . ." su voz se comenzaba a ahogar del dolor " me . . . . Ames, digo soy solo una chica a quien le llevas 10 años, tal vez me quieras como tu hermana o . . .o" Kenshin coloco sus manos en la cara de Kaoru y puso un dedo en sus labios callándola, la veía fijamente. Una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras pensaba . . .

Acaso es TAN malo quererla, aceptarla? Ella me ama, me quiere, me da una razón mas para seguir adelante . . . pero de repente mas ideas venían en su cabeza.

Su enemigos . . . 

No importa, la quiero

Pero siempre estará en peligro, que tal si termina como antes, en estado de coma? O peor?

Entonces estaré ahí para protegerla. No fallare esta vez.

"Kaoru-dono" le dijo casi en un suspiro, Kaoru frunció el seño, el dono no le estaba gustando, algo malo le iba a decir. Pero después vio esos ojos violetas que la miraban, no con el brillo de tristeza de siempre, ese brillo había desaparecido, ahora había otro el cual le daba una esperanza . . .

"No te han dicho que hablas demasiado?" Dijo con una sonrisa, recargando su frente en la de ella.

"Pero . . . . no me digas –dono!" Dijo mirándolo con recelo.

"Si . . . Yahiko" esta vez Kaoru sonrió . . .

"Kaoru . . ." empezó, Kaoru sonrió mas al llamarla sin ningún honorífico, ni alabo solo Kaoru . . .

"Prometo que siempre estaré ahí para protegerte . . . no importa . . ." le beso la frente.

"lo que pase" le beso su nariz

"Porque . . ." siguió besando la punta de su nariz.

"Yo también te amo . . ." en eso la beso tiernamente tan delicada como si se tratara de una rosa. Kaoru se sorprendió y cerro sus ojos aceptando el beso convirtiéndolo en un beso apasionado . . .

"AHA!!!! Así los quería ver!!!" Dijo Sanosuke saltando de la puerta, a lado de él, Yahiko y Megumi sonriendo. Kenshin y Kaoru se pusieron rojo tomate . . . Se separaron un poco pero Kenshin apretaba fuertemente su mano y ella la de él.

Yahiko veía la escena con gran alegría . . . .

Así era como quería ver a todos, Kenshin y Kaoru . . . como sus figuras paternales, Sano como el hermano mayor, y Megumi como su amante secreta (al pensarlo sonrió pícaro) y Megumi al notarlo se sonrojo.

"Bueno como Jo-chan esta bien, vamos al Akkebeko por algo de comida!! Que la zorra invite!!!" dijo alegremente.

Megumi le dio un santo sillazo que dejo a Sano con miles de estrellitas en su cabeza.

"No me llames zorra . . ." dijo Megumi ¬_¬

"Mama . . . ya no voy a la escuela una zorra descarrilada me atropello" dijo recibiendo otro golpe de Megumi. Esta vez Megumi se lo llevo arrastrando hasta el Akkebeko, Yahiko iba adelante y Kaoru iba del brazo de Kenshin. Mientras Megumi lo arrastraba . . . le dijo después de suspirar.

"Ojalá y así fueras tu algún día . . ." dijo mirándolo con lastima. Sano que se hacia el inconsciente, sonrió a eso y pensó.

El gallo se ha ganado a la zorra.

"Duele amar alguien y no ser correspondido, pero lo más   
doloroso es amar   
a alguien y nunca encontrar el valor para decirle a esa   
persona lo que   
sientes."

FIN

Nota final de la autora:

Bueno ya sé que esto resulto muy WAFF pero bueno, es que realmente no me gustan mucho los finales tristes, tenia que hacer algo no?? Bueno denme el tomatazo final o una felicitación . . . en fin espero sus comentarios. [misashi29@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Misashi29@hotmai.com



End file.
